Spice it up
by PockyPand4
Summary: You wanted to 'spice it up? Well be prepared to handle the heat.  Sasuke/Naruto/Kyuubi  Story written by Naughtykisses.  Changes/editing/whatnot by Pockypand4


**Story written by Naughtykisses.**  
>Changesediting/whatnot by Pockypand4

_I requested this fic from Naughtykisses like a month ago and she sent it, written out in all it's glory to me. I couldn't get around to editing it because my computer broke and I was away for a week. I finally got around to it but when I went to send it back, PMs were disabled so here I am..uploading a bit of what I've gotten fixed. Hopefully she'll get the notification about this and re-enable the PMs._

Go check her stories out because she's really cool and an_** AMAZING**_ writer.

.net/u/2410858/Naughtykisses

DIS: I don't own the characters or a good lot of the story. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p>After a long, disgustingly sweaty day at work I was ready to go home to my blonde idiot. He could sense when I had a bad day and would greet me at the door clad in nothing but one of my t-shirts, ready for my arrival. He would play with my hair and press chaste kisses against my lips until sweet and innocent touches turned frantic and lusty.<p>

A few weeks ago my seemingly clueless boyfriend suggested that we should spice things up in the bedroom. I couldn't blame him though, even I was getting tired of the boring, rather predictable sex. Since then we've gained a large collection of toys, costumes and various lubes but something just never felt right. I really didn't want to displease him by ignoring his needs of more toe curling sexual adventures. Hell, I was ready to give him the best night ever...I Just had no clue where to start.

I stopped by the only sex shop in town less than an hour away from home to check for whatever new items they had. The cashier recognized my face as one of the regulars and motioned for me to come with him into the back room. His uncle owned the store and ever since the old man retired, I guess he took over. I walked through the shelves of new products with him hovering behind mumbling the uses and recommendations every time I picked one up to inspect. "See anything you like?" Our glances met and he looked away. Now that I really look at him he's really attractive. His eyes are an intense red just like his heart shaped lips. He's got high cheekbones and sun kissed skin, a little darker than Naruto's. His hair is a bronze blonde that reaches the collar on the shirt he's wearing, a couple locks reaching the name tagged pinned to his chest were 'Kyuubi' is written.

That's when it hit me. Naruto wants to spice it up? Well he better be prepared for the heat because I think the missing thing wasn't a toy. It was a third person. He licks his lips and continues staring at me. "Maybe I do." I guess he was working of the nerves because after a couple moments of awkward silence he finally asked, "Would you like to bring it home or have it mailed?" He bit his lip in nervousness.

"Depends, when do you get off?"

No more that five minutes later Kyuubi was in my car as I backed out of the parking lot.

"What are you into?" I questioned stepping on the gas.

He shifted in his seat and pushed his hair back. "I work at a sex shop, I would be a bad employee if I didn't try everything out."

"So you can tell me what feels good then?" I pressed on for more information as we turned a corner.

"Oh I can do more than tell you. I can show you." I watched him from the corner of my eye. He smirked and unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He slid them down over his ankles leaving his bottom half clad in nothing but black boxers.

"Underwear or no underwear?" He requested.

"None" I scratched my nose stopping at a red light. I watched him as he came out of his underwear letting them drop onto the floor. "I have a favorite toy, its a vibrator about the size of two fingers..." He popped two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them until they were coated in saliva.

I pressed on the gas when the light turned green opting to take the longer way home. "So you've done this before huh?" Kyuubi didn't answer as he trailed his fingers around his exposed hole and stuck one in. "Mhm, I never finished telling you about my toy though." He pushed another finger in and started pumping in and out. "I like it the most because I can keep it in during work." I glanced over and my jaw almost dropped as he pulled a small pink vibrator out and flashed me an elfish grin. "Guess it's my lucky vibrator too."

He suddenly leaned over in my lap and unzipped my pants zipper with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" I catechized knowing very well what he was doing.

"I want to know what I'm dealing with" He mumbled stroking the erection already formed. "You know, like what's going to enter a place below the waist"

I started to reply as he pulled down on the material hiding my erection and took me whole into his hot, mouth. I closed my eyes for a split second but suddenly opened them when an angry driver sped around me beeping his horn with his middle finger up. I pressed my foot lightly on the gas because if the blond kept taking me in and out like this I was sure to crash.

Kyuubi's POV:

I could feel the tip of his length poking that back of my throat as I held my gags and bobbed my head over and over. He tasted much better than anyone I'd ever given a blowjob not to mention he was better looking. I moaned after he recklessly swerved the car to the right and then to the left.

"Shit" He cursed loudly after I brought his whole shaft out of my mouth leaving only the tip on my tongue. I let my hand roam up and down his shaft while my pink muscle drew circles around the tip, pre-cum coated lips when I pulled away and stroked him faster and harder. I licked my lips once more before throwing my mouth down on him again.

"Fuck, Would you stop for a moment? We're about to die"

I slowly sucked up and off then asked, "Do you really want me to stop when you're hard as a rock and dripping your cock juices everywhere?"

"You're making it worse by exhorting me" He grinned before slamming my mouth back down.

"Mmm" I moaned making his dick vibrate.

He was a regular at my uncles shop and some times he came in with this cute blonde guy, Sasuke and Naruto. They came in so often we kept the back room stocked just for them. I kinda stood behind the counter and admired from afar at how sexy they both were, I never thought I would get a chance to actually have sex with them!

Sasuke was practically controlling my mouth with the handful of my strawberry hair. Up and down, deep and deeper, up and down, deep and deeper until I could feel the shivers his body gave off against the back of my throat. Spurts of his cum overflowed my mouth and dribbled down my chin. His hand loosened and I was free to slide his dick out of my mouth. I grabbed it in my hand once more stroking hard and licking up the traces of cum left. He let out a shaky, sigh of relief before stopping and turning the car off. He yanked my lips up from his tip and crashed his against mine.

I moaned softly as he pulled away and got out of the car. He slammed his door shut and jogged over to mine. He opened it and I picked up my clothing. "You're fucking amazing." We strolled up to the front door of a white house with a flower garden. My eyebrows rose and I pointed to the upcoming rose.

"My boyfriend's work, not mine" He shrugged reaching into his pockets to get his keys but before he could slide it in the key hole the door opened and there dressed in nothing but a t-shirt stood a blonde man. His blond hair was spiky and bright like the sun. His angel shaped face was extremely cute and those plump juicy lips. His eyes were sapphire globes that were now leering at my red ones. Sasuke's boyfriend Naruto.

"Naruto, this is..." The black haired man paused glancing at me.

"Kyuubi" I smiled still looking at the blonde known as Naruto. My eyes went from his face on down and I found myself shivering all over in excitement.

He cocked his head to the side as he took i our appearance. He smirked. "It appears you've had some fun you bastard." He said before grabbing my hand and dragging me into the house. "You work at the sex shop right?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "Well follow me and do what I say and I can promise we'll have the best night ever."

"Teme, you stay in the living room." He poked a pink tongue out from between his lips. "Let me have my fun with him for a bit."

Naruto turned to me with a wicked smirk. He stared me up and down before saying, "Don't be so damn shy, we're not making a porno, it's just between us" He held out his hand. I took it sucking in oxygen.

"Shy? Me? Hell no."

He nodded pulling me through the hallway and then into a bedroom. In the room there was a chocolate colored bed set, dresser and all. A variety of scented candles were lite being the only light in the room.

"Are you clean?" He peered at me waiting for a response. "Yeah."

"Good because I hate condoms, I like the feeling when he comes inside of me." I gulped at what he said because it was seriously making me hard.

He strolled over to the closet, picked out two dressing bags and pushed open the door to the bathroom. He stared at me then held out his hand. "Sasuke gave me a surprise so lets give him one."

Kyuubi looked beautiful in the black and white maid costume. It was sinfully short and exaggerated his already long legs which were encased in white thigh high leggings. His reddish blonde hair was wispy around his face, some strands sticking to the lip gloss Naruto had put on the other male. HIs eyes made ip with some kohl. Naruto had truly outdone himself.

Kyuubi stood in the middle of the bedroom fiddling with the dress trying to cover his otherwise naked bottom. "Do you guys usually play dress up?"

Naruto sat down at the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side smoothing the short skirt out over his smooth tan thighs. "Before we were kind of a plain sex couple, I guess the kinkier we get, the better the sex is." He held out his hand to Kyuubi.

I scratched my nose before taking his hand as he pulled me into him. We stared at each other until he started tracing my lips with his thumb. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed our lips together harder then I intended but he responded by inserting his tongue. It wrestled over mine and he continued to push himself into the kiss as if trying to explore my throat. I threw a leg over him and settled myself on top of him as he retreated his hanging legs onto the bed and moved up farther back onto the bed.

He let me go and our tongue and lips both disconnected leaving a line of saliva between us. He grinned looking down at my obvious arousal through the dress. He pushed back the hem so he could get a look. He looked up at me through dark mascara covered eyelashes and smirked. As he leaned down to I stopped him and reached under his dress. "So you were hard too huh?"

He grabbed my dick and his with the same hand and started massaging them both. Small shivers made their way up my waist and butterflies tightened in my stomach. I let out a small cry as he began stroking the life out of us both. My mind raced and my hips started moving forward matching his pattern.

"More. More, oh fuck, more. " I moaned barely catching my breath.

"More of what?" He teased. I looked down at him. "Your dick, more please"

"Of course" His hand slid around the back of my dress and inserted a finger in my hole. "Oh so you were already streached out." I shot forward just as he moved it in and out with great speed. He added another finger and counted how many he was adding as he continued.

"3...4..." He dug deeper until he yanked them all out and stopped stroking us both. I gasped as he held up both hands, his fingers were coated with my juices and our pre-cum.

"Suck" He simply said and I simply obeyed taking the fingers into my mouth two by two. I couldn't believe I was tasting my own products and even his. I didn't care because I liked it. He pulled his finger away then lifted me up by my ass with one hand, angling me over his dripping erection.

"Wait! Shouldn't we you know... Use protection?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're clean, I'm clean, now can you please sit on my dick before I get blue balls?" When the angle was right he put that hand he held my ass with on my hip and slammed me down. My eyes instantly rolled in the back of my head. I had no idea he was this type. I thought he was the catcher but as it turns out he was a damn good top.

As he started to slam into my ass rapidly I shouted out unthinkable things. "Ahh! Fuck me harder, harder please. Oh yeah, oh yeah, faaster!" My voice trembled as he rolled us over and dug his nails into my hips. We were so into it that neither of us had hear Sasuke walk into the room. He cleared his throat and made a low chuckle. "Look at you too bonding, how cute."

Naruto's POV:

Kyuubi seemed to ignore Sasuke by the way he kept his eyes locked on mine and I replied for him. "Mmm, nut up or shut up teme."

"What about the condoms?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've told you I hate those things, besides he feels so fucking amazing inside." Without warning, Kyuubi started wriggling beneath me. He squeezed my dick between his hot walls and then bounced up coming back down with a slap. I groaned, my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked a quiet Sasuke.

He smirked before walking over to us. I noticed he had on nothing but his boxers. His broad shoulders and chest bare. I trailed my eyes down his abdomen. How many times had I licked along and over those muscles.

"Fuck" I moaned as the male under me squeezed again. Sasuke crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of my face. The boxers long gone leaving his hard cock free to bounce up and down, and it did.

"Open your mouth" He rubbed the head against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and in no time he thrust in and without letting me relax he started to move in and out. I held a gag and let him do what he wanted. I closed my eyes and rounded my lips around his shaft as he did the rest. My dick was throbbing in ache to release and in ache of how tightly Kyuubi was gripping me but It felt a-fucking-amazing. Our moans filled the room as my hands wandered over the place to find Kyuubi's cock. I found it,and gave one long stroke. He mewled and let out a shaky, "S-stop. I'm..I'm gonna come." I ignored him and started pulling his dick up and down. I squeezed him softly earning more moans.

Sasuke hit the back of my that causing me to let out a choke but he continued tilting my chin up. "Ah..shit..I'm gonna cum soon". I moaned in repsonse.

"I want your cum in my ass" Kyuubi tightened just by saying that pushing me closer to the edge. The way he was grinding his damn hips was surreal. "Fuck yes!". I closed my eyes and cried out from around Sasuke's cock, spilling my release inside his walls. My hot, cum filling him up as he kept his bouncing, spilling cum out of his ass.

"Nnnahh...I'm coming..shit..damn..fuck!" He screamed slowing his moves as I could feel his body tremble violently. I continued to come inside of him, it felt like ages of release. I groaned as it suddenly stopped and so did his trembling. I opened my eyes as Sasuke pulled out of my mouth stroking in a fast motion. I glanced down and saw Kyuubi. Sweating and flushed looking sexier than ever with my cum leaving out of his ass.

He slowly pulled my cock out of him and got to his knees, pushing me down and straddling my face. His hole ready to be licked. I grip him by the thighs and traced my tongue around the rim of his abused hole then shoved my tongue into him. My tongue explored his sweet insides licking up any trace of cum.

"Mmm..lick me right there..suck your cum out of my ass, fucking yes Naruto!" He babbles as my tongue's movements began to quicken. He was delicious. I grabbed him by his ass pressing him down more.

"Here, suck this" I heard Sasuke say as he moved forward. I felt Kyuubi lean forward and start sucking on Sasuke's still hard cock. I forgot about him as Kyuubi lead me to my release.

The sucking noises mixed with the licking and moans and it created the most beautiful song ever. My tongue slowed as it began to get tired and I just started sucking the juices from his insides.

"Mmh, that's enough" Sasuke abruptly said as he pushed Kyuubi's mouth away. "Naruto, get over here, you came before finishing me" He barked as Kyuubi climbed off of me. I leaned up on my elbows licking my lips of his sweetness. I didn't bother to back talk him because right now I need to be fucked. I was dying for it.

I crawled over to him and ran my finger up and down his abs before leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Punish me." I whispered past his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. "I've been such a bad boy. I played with our new toy and left you neglected." He grip me hard by my hair which only made me moan. He placed small kisses on my neck before shoving me backwards onto the bed. Sasuke leaned over the the nightstand and pulled out one of the various sex toys we keep it there and tossed it to Kyuubi who was half hard again watching us.

"Get ready to be fucked rough and hard." He yanked me up and threw me against the dresser. He pulled one of my legs up over his shoulder and lifted my dress up dragging me closer to him by my waist. In our sex life he was always gentle until he gets really horny.

He pushed the candles on the dresser further away from us before pressing the tip of his rock hard rod against my puckered hole. I glanced at Kyuubi from the corner of my eyes. He was making the toy wet as possible practically deep throating it.

"Look at me" Sasuke thrust himself inside of me making my mouth fly open and let out a cry. "I'm looking at you baby" I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't move and instead pulled out leaving me to whimper and glare at him. "It's punishment, now beg"

"No" I protested."No?" His eyebrow rose as he slowly entered me again. I closed my eyes and tightened myself around him. He was good and hard and just when I thought he was about to move he pulled out again. "Teme what the fuck!" I yelled angrily.

He smirked at me. "Beg for it." I shot him a look. "Just fuck me already!" I gritted through my clenched teeth. "I will once you ask like a little slut..beg for it" He growled and yanked down the maid dress until it was left hanging around my waist. I groaned at how sexy Sasuke could be when he was aggressive. A wave of pleasurable heat pass through me making my body feel weak. I needed him inside. I was burning up.

"Goddamn Sasuke! I'm your cum whore! Fuck me with your enormous cock, fuck me till I can't think straight, fuck me till my ass is raw! " I tried to get him deeper, wrapping my free leg around his waist. "Hm?" He teased.

"Please?" I added and he immediately entered me.

* * *

><p>So? Did you like it?<br>Go bug Naughtykisses to re-enable her PMs so you can get the rest of it.

**_I will be deleting this after she puts up the completed version._**

**_~Pockypand4_**


End file.
